Subjects and medical personnel wish to monitor readings of physiological conditions within the subject's body. Illustratively, subjects wish to monitor blood glucose levels in a subject's body on a continuing basis. Presently, a patient can measure his/her blood glucose (BG) using a BG measurement device (i.e. glucose meter), such as a test strip meter, a continuous glucose measurement system (or a continuous glucose monitor), or a hospital hemacue. BG measurement devices use various methods to measure the BG level of a patient, such as a sample of the patient's blood, a sensor in contact with a bodily fluid, an optical sensor, an enzymatic sensor, or a fluorescent sensor. When the BG measurement device has generated a BG measurement, the measurement is displayed on the BG measurement device.
Current continuous glucose measurement systems include subcutaneous (or short-term) sensors and implantable (or long-term) sensors. For each of the short-term sensors and the long-term sensors, a patient has to wait a certain amount of time in order for the continuous glucose sensor to stabilize and to provide accurate readings. In many continuous glucose sensors, the subject must wait three hours for the continuous glucose sensor to stabilize before any glucose measurements are utilized. This is an inconvenience for the patient and in some cases may cause the patient not to utilize a continuous glucose measurement system.
Further, when a glucose sensor is first inserted into a patient's skin or subcutaneous layer, the glucose sensor does not operate in a stable state. The electrical readings from the sensor, which represent the glucose level of the patient, vary over a wide range of readings. In the past, sensor stabilization used to take several hours. A technique for sensor stabilization is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,653, (“the '653 patent”), application Ser. No. 09/465,715, filed Dec. 19, 1999, issued Oct. 26, 2004, to Mann et al., assigned to Medtronic Minimed, Inc., which is incorporated herein by reference. In the '653 patent, the initialization process for sensor stabilization may be reduced to approximately one hour. A high voltage (e.g., 1.0-1.2 volts) may be applied for 1 to 2 minutes to allow the sensor to stabilize and then a low voltage (e.g., between 0.5-0.6 volts) may be applied for the remainder of the initialization process (e.g., 58 minutes or so). Thus, even with this procedure, sensor stabilization still requires a large amount of time.
It is also desirable to allow electrodes of the sensor to be sufficiently “wetted” or hydrated before utilization of the electrodes of the sensor. If the electrodes of the sensor are not sufficiently hydrated, the result may be inaccurate readings of the patient's physiological condition. A user of current blood glucose sensors is instructed to not power up the sensors immediately. If they are utilized too early, current blood glucose sensors do not operate in an optimal or efficient fashion. No automatic procedure or measuring technique is utilized to determine when to power on the sensor. This manual process is inconvenient and places too much responsibility on the patient, who may forget to apply or turn on the power source.
Besides the stabilization and wetting problems during the initial stages of sensor life, there can be additional issues during the sensor's life. For instance, all sensors are pre-set with a specified operating life. For example, in current short-term sensors on the market today, the sensors are typically good for 3 to 5 days. Although sensors may continue to function and deliver a signal after the pre-set operating life of the sensor, the sensor readings eventually become less consistent and thus less reliable after the pre-set operating life of the sensor has passed. The exact sensor life of each individual sensor varies from sensor to sensor, but all sensors have been approved for at least the pre-set operating life of the sensor. Therefore, manufacturers have required the users of the sensors to replace the sensors after the pre-set operating life has passed. Although the continuous glucose measurement system can monitor the length of time since the sensor was inserted and indicate the end of the operating life of a sensor to warn the user to replace the sensor, it does not have enough safeguards to prevent the sensor from being used beyond the operating life. Even though the characteristic monitors can simply stop functioning once the operating life of the sensor is reached, a patient may bypass these safeguards by simply disconnecting and re-connecting the same sensor. Thus, there is a loophole in the system where a user can keep the sensors active longer than recommended and thus compromise the accuracy of the blood glucose values returned by the glucose monitor.
Moreover, the sensor often absorbs polluting species, such as peptides and small protein molecules during the life of the sensor. Such polluting species can reduce the electrode surface area or diffusion pathway of analytes and/or reaction byproducts, thus reducing the sensor accuracy. Determining when such pollutants are affecting the sensor signal and how to remedy such conditions is quite significant in sensor operation.
The current state of the art in continuous glucose monitoring (CGM) is largely adjunctive, meaning that the readings provided by a CGM device (including, e.g., an implantable or subcutaneous sensor) cannot be used without a reference value in order to make a clinical decision. The reference value, in turn, must be obtained from a finger stick using, e.g., a BG meter. The reference value is needed because there is a limited amount of information that is available from the sensor/sensing component. Specifically, the only pieces of information that are currently provided by the sensing component for processing are the raw sensor value (i.e., the sensor current or Isig) and the counter voltage. Therefore, during analysis, if it appears that the raw sensor signal is abnormal (e.g., if the signal is decreasing), the only way one can distinguish between a sensor failure and a physiological change within the user/patient (i.e., glucose level changing in the body) is by acquiring a reference glucose value via a finger stick. As is known, the reference finger stick is also used for calibrating the sensor.
The art has searched for ways to eliminate or, at the very least, minimize, the number of finger sticks that are necessary for calibration and for assessing sensor health. However, given the number and level of complexity of the multitude of sensor failure modes, no satisfactory solution has been found. At most, diagnostics have been developed that are based on either direct assessment of the Isig, or on comparison of two Isigs. In either case, because the Isig tracks the level of glucose in the body, by definition, it is not analyte independent. As such, by itself, the Isig is not a reliable source of information for sensor diagnostics, nor is it a reliable predictor for continued sensor performance.
Another limitation that has existed in the art thus far has been the lack of sensor electronics that can not only run the sensor, but also perform real-time sensor and electrode diagnostics, and do so for redundant electrodes, all while managing the sensor's power supply. To be sure, the concept of electrode redundancy has been around for quite some time. However, up until now, there has been little to no success in using electrode redundancy not only for obtaining more than one reading at a time, but also for assessing the relative health of the redundant electrodes, the overall reliability of the sensor, and the frequency of the need, if at all, for calibration reference values.
In addition, even when redundant sensing electrodes have been used, the number has typically been limited to two. Again, this has been due partially to the absence of advanced electronics that run, assess, and manage a multiplicity of independent working electrodes (e.g., up to 5 or more) in real time. Another reason, however, has been the limited view that redundant electrodes are used in order to obtain “independent” sensor signals and, for that purpose, two redundant electrodes are sufficient. As noted, while this is one function of utilizing redundant electrodes, it is not the only one.
There have also been attempts in the art to detect the presence of interferents in the sensor's environment, and to assess the effect(s) of such interferents on the glucose sensor. However, heretofore, no glucose-independent means for performing such detection and assessment have been found.